1. Technical Field
The invention concerns an arrangement for introducing the end of a shielded electric line into a metal housing, comprising at least one core made of an insulated electric conductor, a flexible metal shield surrounding the core and a sheath made of insulating material which is placed over it, where the shield with the sheath removed is affixed to a metal clamp which provides a good electrical contact with the housing.
Shielded electric lines are used where an undisturbed signal transmission is required. They are used for example to connect electronic devices such as oscillographs, measuring or control instruments. However they can also be connected to any sensors located in metal housings. In that case not only must the line shield be inserted in a trouble-free manner along the entire line, but especially at the insertion point on the respective device. A secure electrical connection between the shield and the housing of the respective device must also be guaranteed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the arrangement known from DE 32 42 073 C2, the shield of the line is attached to a metal tube by means of a ferrule which surrounds several cores of the line and is threaded at its open end. The tube can be inserted through an opening in the wall of a metal housing and can be screwed to the latter. The screw connection establishes the contact between the shield and the housing. The end of the line is imbedded in an injection-molded insulator. An O-ring is used to provide a moisture-proof connection between the line and the housing. This effectively protects the line insertion point in the housing against moisture. However if the sheath of the line is damaged, moisture entering the line can also enter into the housing.